Tangled: Tears of the Sun
by Seekeroftruth46
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel are married, though it isn't exactly the happy ending that they had been hoping for when a conspiracy is discovered within the kingdom, a secret hidden for seventeen years that could change Eugene and Rapunzel's world forever. R&R!
1. Prologue: The day everything changed

**Alright folks, this is my very first fanfiction so any advice or tips later would be nice. Please be generous though. Most likely, this will be the worst chapter, even more of a test so that I can adjust accordingly for future chapters based on feedback from people. First I would like to elaborate more on what this story is about, since the description wouldn't let me put all that I wanted. Only three months after the event of the film, Rapunzel and Eugene are newlyweds, though it isn't the happy ending everyone had hoped for. In fact, it begs the question that Rapunzel's life in the tower may in fact had been better. This story is a darker drama in the Tangled universe. Eugene and Rapunzel are suddenly thrust into a world of politics, treachery and conspiracy. A secret that even the king was unaware of. A mysterious colony of people, locked away in prison, after shipwrecking on the shores of the kingdom seventeen years earlier, will do whatever it takes to ensure their own survival, even if it means tearing the kingdom, and everyone in it, apart. Read and Review please! :)  
**

Prologue

_"Hey everyone, remember me? Sure you do, though in case you forgot, my name is Eugene Fitzherbert and there is something that I would like to ask you. What if you knew a secret? What if it was a secret that could change the world forever? What if you took that secret and hid it away for seventeen years? What if that secret was an event that could end anything you ever loved and cared about? It's always there. The answer to the most important question in the world? That one burning question that is always lingering at the back of people's minds though ignored as we go on with our lives, 'How will the world end?' What would you do? What would you think? Well, you would probably think I'm crazy, but what if I told you how it all could end? How the fate of the entire world could rest on a mysterious people's desperate fight for survival, that nobody else's life mattered to them. Crazy right? Well, don't everyone jump at once; let's go back, way back to that time in my life when nothing would ever be the same again."_

_._

_"It was the story of how I died. Though, of course, I've already told you this story. I was a wayward thief and after my latest escapade, I tried taking refuge in a secluded tower to enjoy my spoils in peace. Yeah, fat chance of that happening. I was held hostage by a certain girl named Rapunzel. She wasn't exactly your typical girl. She had long hair golden hair that glowed if she sang, still creepy if you ask me. Turns out she had mommy dearest issues and if I was to ever see my stolen object of interest again, I was forced to escort the Blondie see the kingdom's floating lantern ceremony for her birthday. Things didn't go as smoothly as we had hoped and when all was said and done I, against all intentions, fell in love with Rapunzel and ended back up at the girl's tower and then I died for her. Who knew right? Right. Well, let's recap where we left off" _

Eugene felt lightheaded as he began bleeding out on the floor of the tower. Lightheaded and cold. He hadn't noticed the scene, though it was all taking place right in front of his eyes. He never saw the witch, Gothel, fall out of the tower window to her death though it happened right before his eyes. He was getting colder and everything was getting dark and all he had eyes for was a beautiful young woman he recognized. The only thing he noticed amidst the chaos. The woman he had died for. She had short brunette hair. She was beautiful. A good image to end his life on he figured. _"At least I had something worth dying for," he thought to himself._ At least it wasn't all for nothing, she would be free now to live her own life. He heard only her when she spoke to him, as she took his face in her hands.

"No no no no no...Eugene..."

He only heard her in the distance, from seemingly far away, though she was right there.

He began coughing up blood.

She began to sob. "No... Look at me! Look at me! I'm right here. Don't go, stay with me Eugene!" She picked up his arm and held it to her hair, hoping, though she knew it was hopeless. "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine- "She began to choke out through her sobs.

He cut off her singing, gently placing his hand on her cheek. "Rapunzel..." She took his hand in hers. She opened her eyes and stared into his. Her eyes were full of tears as she choked out a weak, "What?"

"You were my new dream." he whispered to her, his eyes beginning to flutter, his vision became like a tunnel and everything became darker.

Her expression took on the look of a joyous smile and pure, hopeless anguish all at the same time. "And you were mine." She whispered back through choked tears.

She faded from his vision, he felt himself engulfed by darkness. He managed what seemed a weak and peaceful smile as he passed way in her arms.

Holding Eugene in her arms, she moved one hand to the side of his face. She moved her face close to his and began to sing her magical melody in a sorrowful voice, hoping, though she knew it was useless. This time, the song was more of a farewell than any hope to heal him.

"Heal what has been hurt...change the fate's design..." She moved her hand from the side of his face and down to let it rest on his chest. She then moved her hand from his chest to rest on his shoulder. "Save what has been lost...bring back what once was mine...what once was mine..."

As the melody ended she was unable to stop her soft sobs, a single tear fell on to Eugene's cheek. For a moment there was only the silence and the sound of Rapunzel's quiet sobbing.

She didn't notice the glow on Eugene's cheek or that for a moment a design like a flower appeared there and disappeared, she opened her eyes as she noticed light emanating from his wound. All she could do was watch, speechless as the light morphed and took shape, taking the form of what looked to be a flower from the heavens themselves. It began to grow from his wound, as though a magical seed had taken root and sprouted within his blood. It engulfed both of them in a golden light as root-like golden tendrils snaked all over the tower, finally forming the shape of an even larger magic flower. Finally the magic of the golden light dissipated.

Eugene sighed as the life rushed back into him and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Rapunzel..." he whispered.

With a gasp, her face lighting up like the sun she whispered back, "Eugene?"

Eugene gave her a small smile and asked in a soft voice, "Did I ever tell you I've got a thing for Brunettes?"

With a joyous laugh she exclaimed, "Eugene!" and they embraced.

She was both sobbing and laughing in his arms. As the embrace ended she forcefully and joyously kissed him. Eugene, looking surprised, but pleased, indulged her.

_"It was after that night that everything changed. What I thought was the end, was only the beginning"_


	2. Chapter 1: A King's Pride

**Well, I finally got around to getting the first chapter up. I know it was a long wait but my life has just been crazy lately. Also I had a few ideas of how I wanted this opening chapter to go and I had to really sit down and think for awhile of which version I wanted to use. Also I should point out, at times later on the story there will be flashbacks that are relevant to the plot. If you are a fan of Lost, these flashbacks will occur in a very similar matter. Now this chapter itself, is essentially a flashback, the main storyline taking place after they are married, but I thought this was a very good first chapter to start things off with. Reviews, advice, and constructive criticism are welcome. Like I said in the prologue, I am an amateur so try to be generous as I really am giving this my best effort. **

Chapter 1: A king's Pride

_"Alright, I'm sure you all know what happened next. At last Rapunzel was home and she finally had a real family. She was a princess worth waiting for. Beloved by all, she led her kingdom with all the grace and wisdom that her parents did before her. As for me, well, I started going by my real name again, stopped thieving and just turned it all around, though I'm sure the real question you're just itching to ask is if and when Rapunzel and I got married. Let's just say that all good things come to those who wait. The celebration for the lost princess, finally finding her way home, lasted a whole week and honestly, I can't remember much of it. It had it's moments but honestly, most of it was just a blur, nothing really worth mentioning. There was however that final night of celebration. I had been invited to the grand feast in the castle, though, for once, it wasn't food that interested me. I knew I was going to have to do one of the most difficult and terrifying things I had ever done in my life; Breaking the news to Blondie's folks that we were in love."_

Eugene strode down the corridor, mostly in silence and looking like he had just tasted something foul. As much as he hated what he was going to have to do he figured there wouldn't be quite another chance like this to get close to the king and queen. Rapunzel had her arms locked with his and held herself close to him they walked through the castle corridor to the dining hall.

Rapunzel was going on and on about how exciting everything was and that she had never imagined such celebrations for one person could be possible. Eugene tried to listen, though his attention was elsewhere. He gazed at the portraits and busts on pedestals that lined the length of the corridor. It was a dedication to past generations, of kings, queens, princes, princess, royal advisers, members of council, distinguished soldiers and heroes, anyone who had played an important role in the kingdom's history lined these walls, each with a plaque of commemoration.

Based on what Eugene had seen, these halls were off limits except to those of the royal family and officials. If that was the case, why had he been invited to the royal feast? He had received little to no recognition all week aside from the initial honor he had received for bringing Rapunzel home. It had all been about Rapunzel and he had mostly just faded into the background. Rapunzel was the only one who really bothered giving him recognition and spent whatever moment of peace she could find with him. It was the only reason why he hadn't up and left altogether. He became lost in thought, recounting in his head what all had happened that week.

Rapunzel's very first day being home, truly home, had been the beginning of such uproar and fanfare and emotion. It had been more emotional than he would have liked. He never had been much for tearful family reunions and had to excuse himself as Rapunzel and her parents had cried for close to an hour as Rapunzel recounted the tale of his and her journey together.

It didn't take long at all for word to spread throughout the city. Thousands had swarmed the outside of the palace trying to get a glimpse of the once lost princess and the hero who had saved her. The crowd stretched throughout the city and to the very outskirts, of the city itself. Eugene, at the king's beckoning had joined Rapunzel and her parents on the balcony overlooking the crowd. What a surprise it had been when the crowd saw that it was in fact the wanted criminal himself who stood by the side of the princess and not some dashing prince as they had no doubt expected.

There had been a long moment of silence as the lost princess became visible on the balcony. Finally people began to cheer and scream with joy, Rapunzel had looked quite bashful, especially when the tiara, that Eugene himself had stolen was put in it's rightful place atop Rapunzel's head, the sun shining off the tiara , made her seem to shine magnificently. The king, Richard, held up his hand and the crowd reluctantly grew silent.

Tears had been on the kings cheeks and in his eyes as he exclaimed to Eugene, taking his hand and shaking it vigorously, "Young man," He had said, "We will never be able to properly thank you for the joy you have brought us."

He put his arm around the queen, Cyrilla, who was still weeping and holding her new found daughter tight against her. "The least I can do is this." He had then turned to address the people of the city. "This day does not belong to one person. Not to me, not to my daughter, but to all. This is a joyous time that is unlike anything we have experienced. All our years of waiting and praying has finally paid off. May we accept our new found daughter into our society and share it with her. " That had really sent the crowd into a frenzy of roaring and cheering.

The king then turned to Eugene once more. "Despite all the trouble this man has caused and the name he has made for himself in my kingdom, I hereby declare that he will have a chance to make a new name for himself. that he be cleared of all charges and crimes."

The king motioned at one of the guards standing nearby. The guard took one of the 'Flynn Rider" wanted posters out of a loop in his belt and handed it to the king. The king held the wanted poster up over the crowd and tore it in half and then shredded it with his hands, throwing the remnants out over the crowd. There was a moment of shocked silence before the crowd erupted into thunderous applause and cheering once more. The guards having a resentful look as Eugene was declared a free man, gave him looks of warning, that they would always be watching and waiting for him to slip up.

As the crowd continued to cheer and start to dance in the square, the king had placed his hand on Eugene's shoulder and squeezed it while shaking his hand, an unmistakably firm warning that Eugene should still watch his step.

"Just as long as you've decided to turn yourself around. You aren't going to make me regret this are you?" He said while keeping a smile on his face.

Eugene gave a nervous laugh and gave the king a quick look of reassurance. "Of course not your majesty! Thank you!" Rapunzel had then squealed excitedly and embraced Eugene as tight as she could.

The rest of the week, for him, had been a boring and uneventful blur, to get away from the festivities, he often went out into the forest to be alone. There was the plus of being given a room at an inn free of charge, but he essentially just tried to disappear. He was grateful when Rapunzel would come to spend time with him, often bringing books to his room at the in that she entertained him by reading aloud. He would even wake up in the morning to find food from the market in his room that she had brought for him while he slept.

The week had come and gone and now here he was, walking down the long corridor, lined with portraits that told a story of generations past, heading to a feast, that by all rights, he shouldn't have even been invited to after the lack of recognition all week. Rapunzel, her arm locked with his as they walked brought him back to the present as she tugged on his arm.

"Eugene, are you listening?"

Eugene blinked, they were near the doors to the dining hall, but Rapunzel had stopped to frown at him.

"Yeah. Um, I'm sorry Blondie, if I can even still call you that. I was just lost in my thoughts I guess."

Rapunzel cocked her head to the side and gave him a curious look. "What were you thinking about exactly?"

Eugene, thought it over for a moment and sighed, listening to the sound of loud conversation and laughter coming from the dining hall, the sound of plates and silverware. The smell of foods of all different varieties wafted down the hall towards them. "I was just thinking that I can't keep my promise to your father."

Rapunzel looked confused for a moment before realization hit her. She glared at him, planting her hands on her hips and giving him a stern look. "Eugene Fitzherbert, you're not seriously considering stealing anything are you? Not after my father cleared you of your crimes?"

Eugene placed his hand on her arm to make her relax. "I just need to steal one last thing. How do I put this? Well, I never was good at pick up lines really. I know, shocking. This is going to sound incredibly cheesy, but, the last thing I need to steal, is you. I was just thinking of how I was going to possibly convince your folks to give me their blessing. It doesn't matter if they approve or not, they won't keep me apart from you."

Rapunzel was blushing and giggled at the thought of him stealing her. She stood up on her tiptoes to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I thought there wasn't anything that Flynn Rider couldn't do."

Eugene rolled his eyes at hearing that and grinned. "Well, Eugene Fitzherbert has his limits." He locked his arm with hers again, as they approached the doors.

"I'll be with you every step of the way. It shouldn't be too hard. I get some say in all this right? They will surely give their approval once they see that it's what I want too." Rapunzel said.

Eugene didn't say anything, but smiled appreciatively as they entered the dining hall to thunderous cheers and applause. Rapunzel immediately moved to the head of the table with her parents, pulling Eugene with her, not leaving room for argument about her and Eugene sitting together.

The dinner had been grand, with a lot of music and partying. There was even a point when the entertainment danced around the large table in the room. Everyone laughed and clapped along with the dancers, everyone except Eugene. He sat there, pushing the food around his plate with his fork. He didn't intend to seem disrespectful of the castle's hospitality and the fact that he had been invited to this grand feast, but his stomach was churning, and he found himself at a loss of appetite.

Eugene looked up from his plate. There must have been over two hundred people in the large dining hall. He was really going to go through with this? He looked down when Rapunzel touched his hand gently.

"Eugene, are you alright?" She asked.

He didn't answer her. Yes, he was going to go through with this. He had to. He took a sip of his wine to swallow his anxiety and stood from his chair. Rapunzel watched as he rose to his feet. Tapping his glass of wine three times with his fork to get the rooms attention, everyone turned their eyes and attention on Eugene. They looked confused and surprised, at what this man, this former criminal, could possibly have to say to them. This could go either one of two ways. There would be shock and awe and an uproar of cheering and approval or the joyous night could end in disaster for him. He cleared his throat nervously as he looked around the large dining room.

"Um. Hey. How is everybody doing tonight? How is everybody's night going? Yeah, yeah the food is good isn't it? Anyway just wanted to give my thanks for everybody preparing this week and showing me the hospitality I'm still not sure I deserve, it's been, well, fun. I also wanted to thank the king and queen, for clearing me of all charges. Really yeah, that makes my life easier and it's more than I deserve but I have to ask for one more thing." He tried to ignore all the pairs of eyes fixed on him and stared straight across to his right at King Richard.

"Before Rapunzel and I came in here tonight, your majesty, I told your daughter their was one last thing that I needed to steal before I hang up the towel." Eugene's eyes were locked on the king's, and he gave him a small smile and pointed straight down at Rapunzel. He took a deep breath. "Her."

There was a collective gasp and whisperings as Eugene continued. "We didn't say anything because we didn't want this joyous week to end on a sour note, which I'm afraid it might. Your majesty. Your daughter and I are in love. I only ask for your approval."

The whisperings continued on as King Richard rose to his feet. Queen Cyrilla, looked like she would faint from shock. Richard was almost glaring at Eugene. The room fell dead silent. Everyone watching and waiting with baited breath. When the king spoke, his tone was deadly serious.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this." He looked down at his daughter next to him. Rapunzel stood from her chair and took Eugene's hand, showing her support. The King looked even more astounded. He fixed Eugene with an even harsher glare and then nodded at the walls.

"Listen to me. Both of you. Look around this room, at these paintings on the walls." He swept his arm around, indicating the portraits of the kings and warriors that lined the walls of the dining hall. "These are all distinguished heroes, distinguished leaders. They are all part of the Corona family bloodline. All of them have royal blood. Those on the walls who were not born of the Corona family bloodline were still of royal blood themselves and were adopted into our kingdom."

He turned from the portraits and pointed at Eugene. "You, however, do not have a single drop of royal blood in your veins and you have a criminal past. Explain to me why then, I would tarnish our entire family history by letting you have my daughters hand. I certainly do not believe that your face belongs with those up on these walls. Do not think I am not eternally grateful to you for returning my daughter to us, but I had thought granting you a royal pardon from your crimes would be enough for you and you would be on your way. Explain to me why I should do this for you. Explain to me, why you belong on these walls."

Eugene just looked at Rapunzel, unsure of what to say. She squeezed his hand encouragingly. There wasn't a sound throughout the entire room. "You're right, I don't belong on these walls. That's not what I want. I don't want to be a prince. I don't ask for the crown, or riches or royalty."

Eugene was deadly serious. It was perhaps the first time Rapunzel had ever seen him so determined to get what he desired. She was used to seeing a charming smile or making wisecracks at odd intervals. She fond herself more in love with him than ever before as he fought for her.

"All I'm asking is for your daughter," Eugene continued, "all of her, just as she is, for who she is. Not for what she is, a princess. I ask you, your majesty, for her hand in marriage, as the person she is, not for her title or inheritance. I will always treat her right, and show her respect. I love her. She is the only woman, I can say I have ever felt this way for. Your majesty, you don't understand, the bandit you hunted for so long, Flynn Rider, is dead. He died the day he met your daughter. The man that stands before you now is merely the lowly orphan, Eugene Fitzherbert, asking for the hand of someone he knows he doesn't deserve but loved her enough to give up his life for her.

King Richard was at an absolute loss and he just slumped back down into his chair and said in a low voice. "This is my family history, you are dealing with. Why would I let a non-royal blooded thief like yourself have my daughters hand. You are willing to give up all your hopes and dreams and everything you ever wanted for this family?"

There was a short silence as Eugene tried to find the right words. "No, I cannot do that. I cannot give up my dream or what I want most because, your majesty, she is my dream."

Rapunzel felt her cheeks warm and tried to fight back tears. Eugene watched the king and queen for a reaction. The king stood up once more and held out his hand, staring Eugene straight in the eyes.

Eugene visibly relaxed and let out a deep breath of relief and laughed a little as he grasped Richard's hand to which there was deafening cheering and applause and music being played as people stood up and came over to congratulate Eugene and Rapunzel and asking when they thought the wedding would be. Others went back to eating and talking excitedly about what had just happened. Richard, though smiling, squeezed Eugene's shoulder extra hard, which was meant to be a clear warning.

Richard released Eugene's shoulder and hugged Rapunzel tightly as she threw her arms around him and her mother, Cyrilla. "Rapunzel darling," he said lowly so only she could hear him, "I wish to have a moment. Come with me?"

Rapunzel followed her father across the room to a corner. "Sweetheart. Do you really love this man?" As Rapunzel was about to respond he held up his hand. "Of course you do. I shouldn't have asked. There is one thing I want to propose. Baby, I don't want you getting married yet. Sure I could just toss the man some gold and he could buy you a ring and we could have the wedding in the next few days. But I want him to work for the money. To work for me. To prove he's a changed man I want him to earn the right to marry you. To prove that he loves you enough to work for you. Besides, I just got you back. It seems like such a rush when your mother and I have so much more we want to do with you. I will however allow him to live in the castle while he works for me, and I suppose, if you two really are in love, to sleep in the same bed. Yes, please keep whatever goes on in their a secret. Now I don't know yet if I approve of this. If it had been my choice, he's far from the man I would have wanted for you. But I care about your happiness and I don't want to lose you again."

Her father pulled her against him in an embrace. Rapunzel hadn't needed to say anything. She wrapped her arms around her father. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Just what kind of work would he be doing for you exactly?" She asked as they moved back to the table.

The king was smirking. "I say he will be the castle librarians assistant. The job will no doubt drive him insane. I am curious as to how he will handle himself when I tell him."

Rapunzel sat down next to Eugene and her father at the dining table. She was smiling, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous idea of Eugene being a librarian.

"_It was by far the worst thing I had ever gone through. I swore the king was laughing at me as I made my way to the library in the early morning hours. Given the job of organizing and alphabetizing who knows how many hundreds of books, I actually questioned a few times if it was even worth it. Eventually I had enough money to buy Rapunzel a ring. We were married three months to the day of when we first met each other, at night under thousands of floating lanterns. You may say that three months seems a bit soon to have known someone and to marry them. I say, some things are just mean to be."_


	3. Chapter 2: To Bury The Past

**Hello again friends, chapter 2 is up. I really hope everyone enjoys it. This chapter is the first one to introduce flashbacks that are relevant to the plot and they reveal what was happening within the kingdom while Rapunzel was locked away for all those years. So, over time, these flashbacks will tend to form a bit of a prequel story within the current story. I hope I can make it work and that they don't feel too out of place. You will see that I have given the king and queen their own specific personalities and that they are major lead characters this time around and that the king, will do anything to defend his kingdom. Yes, a badass is hidden in there under his soft appearance. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: To Bury The Past

Rapunzel was sitting in front of the mirror in her and Eugene's room on the upper floor of the castle, reserved for use only by the royal family, combing her hair, taking in the sight of her brunette locks. She still wasn't used to not having her long flowing golden tendrils. She sighed and put down the comb, her eyes wandering down to the gold band with the silver diamond on her finger, the one Eugene had worked so hard to buy for her so they could marry. It had been six months since she met Eugene and now, here they were, husband and wife. They were only three months into the marriage, and she still wasn't use to being a wife, or even a princess for that matter. If it wasn't for Eugene, she most likely would have gone insane a long time ago, if not running away, but she couldn't do that to her parents.

There were lessons to attend and things she needed to know if she would ascend to the throne someday, as her parents expected. It was often times more frustrating than anything else. In the first few weeks of her living in the castle she wasn't so sure she even wanted to lead. Over time, she had grown closer to her parents as she got to know them. She saw now that her only path was to follow in their footsteps with all the grace and wisdom they were helping her to achieve. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she wanted to make people happy, she wanted them to feel like they could turn to a princess who truly cared for them and, being a princess who, herself, was a victim of kidnapping and manipulation, could relate to their problems and understand what people were going through.

Rapunzel went to the window and glanced down into the garden at the sun dial. It was a little after three in the afternoon. She began to wonder where Eugene was, and what he was doing with himself. She hadn't seen him for lunch. When she and her parents had only sat quietly sipping their soup in the dining hall, Eugene's seat at the table was empty. They didn't glance up at her to acknowledge it.

She slowly made her way to her door, tucking her brown hair behind her ears, and flattened her dress against herself, trying to get rid of any wrinkles, and escaped the confines of her room. Sometimes she felt that the castle was like a new friend, she had just gotten to know, like a friendly entity who had wanted so badly for her to walk it's halls. The castle's atmosphere was cheerful and happy. She would sometimes even find herself talking to the castle or statues she passed, just out of jubilation. Passerby, watched and wondered if something had happened to her brain in all those years she had been gone.

She made her way down the hallway silently towards the family study. She had often found Eugene there, a far away look in his eyes as he read of the kingdom's history and it's wars. The desire for adventure had never left his mind. When he didn't have lessons himself, he would sometimes ride off into the forest on Maximus and wouldn't return for the rest of the day. Still, Rapunzel was his true desire and even at the risk of getting in trouble, he would sometimes take her with him.

Rapunzel let out a sigh before she opened the door to the study, hoping he'd be willing to entertain her, or even maybe escape from the castle for the rest of the afternoon. He used to be thief and could make objects disappear, and even, sometimes, he could make the both of them disappear. She smiled, at the thought of his laugh and his smile that she hoped she'd be greeted with. She frowned when she saw Eugene asleep, in one of the leather chairs, snoring and with a book across his lap. He was drooling.

Eugene opened his eyes quickly when she approached and stared at her sleepily, finally smiling.

"Well," he said, "now this is a pleasant surprise. What brings you all the way over to my sanctuary?" He knew it was getting later in the afternoon, he had just awoken from a nap and still looked a little sleepy, though content and pleased to see her. He pulled her into the study with him and shut the door.

I was looking for you of course! Eugene, no one has seen you all day. Did you go off riding again?"

Rapunzel's voice was stern but under the surface, a smile was trying to get out, and by the grin on his face, it was obvious. She clasped her hands in front of her. .

Eugene shrugged. "Well Blondie, yeah, I mean, I didn't have any lessons today. You did. I just wanted to visit my second home. Sometimes, I have to admit, I feel more comfortable in the forest. Everything is so green, and natural and free. I hope you can understand that." He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. "I'm here now though."

Rapunzel closed her eyes and smiled as he kissed her. She was disappointed when he all too soon ends the kiss. She tried to concentrate on the words and nods slowly.

"Well," she began, "would you want to go riding again for the rest of the afternoon? Just the two of us? I know my father and mother..."

She grew quiet for a moment when she said that. It was still weird for her to address them as her parents; her real, living and breathing parents, even if she had grown close with them over the past six months. Eugene looked concerned when she stopped, speaking. She then glanced up into his eyes and smiled, taking his hands in her own.  
"Do you ever feel like this is so much to take in? Getting married, and living in a castle? It seems so surreal. Sometimes I'm afraid I'm going to wake up back in the tower, and everything will be just a dream."

"Well, if it is a dream," Eugene said, squeezing her hands gently, " then there is nothing else to do but enjoy it while it lasts or hope you never wake up. I always said I wanted a castle, and now I live in one. I realize that I think I was more suited as a woodsmen. I'm not even sure I can pull off this whole 'prince' gig."

He thought it over for a moment. "I suppose we could always go and get your personal belongings that you left at the tower." He shrugged. "You left your paints there. I mean have you seen our room? It's dull and lifeless. I found that I quite liked the paintings all over the tower walls. We could take a day to paint our room.

"We could, couldn't we?" She smiled nodded. "I think that's a great idea Eugene. I miss painting. I look at the blank walls in our room and my fingers itch to paint them and make them my own." She gave him a smile and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "You remember the way to the tower?"

Eugene nodded and smiled and took her hand, starting to lead her away. He found resistance and turned to see her with her head hung, looking frightened.

"Rapunzel. Honey what is it?" He stepped up close to her and pulled her against his chest.

she pauses and then starts to shake What if.. Mother.. Gothel...haunts me?

"Do you think Mother haunts my tower now?" She glanced up at him. Her worried eyes scan his face

He frowned and just shook his head, looking uncertain. She did have a point. "I don't know. I mean I can't say for certain that she doesn't. If it makes you feel better though, I can go and get your belongings from the tower myself later."

She quickly shook her head and pushed herself against him, resting her head on his chest. "No, I'll go with you. We can have a picnic to take my mind off of things. I am a little nervous though I have to admit. It's been so long."

Rapunzel felt the imprint of little feet crawling up her arm and she smiled when she looked over and saw that Pascal had somehow, found his way up onto her shoulder without her noticing. Her smile grew the sound of Pascal's greeting. Pascal then leapt from Rapunzel's shoulder and crawled up Eugene's chest.

"Well, your whole life in that tower was based on a manipulation and a lie." Eugene said. "I mean sure you have some good memories there, it wasn't all bad, and that Gothel treated you decently, but I'm surprised you could still stand to return."

Rapunzel shrugged and just sighed. "If you had the chance to go back to the orphanage where you grew up, wouldn't you? Just because it's someplace familiar?"

Eugene couldn't answer that. He wasn't sure if he would be able to return to the orphanage. For him it had been more of a prison than the tower had been for Rapunzel. He only smiled kissed her lips gently.

He was interrupted when the queen rounded the corner and met them by the doors to the study. Cyrilla was beaming. Before Eugene could say anything she blurted excitedly to Rapunzel. "Your father and I have a surprise for you."

Eugene and Rapunzel followed after the queen when she hurried away. Rapunzel looked intrigued.

"Your father is away from the city right now, so he left it to me. Eugene mentioned in passing that you like to paint?" Cyrilla asked as she motioned for Rapunzel and Eugene to follow her as she lead them down a corridor in the direction of the art gallery.

The queen led them through multiple passageways before stopping at a lone door at the end of a long hallway of portraits and busts..

"This is it." She pushed the door open and led them inside. Eugene and Rapunzel were greeted with a gigantic gallery with thousands of bits of art and paintings stretching up to the ceiling over a hundred feet above them. Rapunzel and Eugene had spent a lot of time in here in the past, lying on the floor for hours and taking in the hundreds of thousands exhibits. Sometimes they would spend the night in the gallery, walking among the portraits and statues, seeing thousands of stories unfold within the frames. What was different now, than any other time they had ever come here was the latest addition, that left her and Eugene unable to even speak.

The largest painting of them all, standing like a giant among all the other paintings in the main gallery was a painting of Rapunzel herself in a royal gown and tiara, standing next to a throne with her left hand resting on the right arm of the thrones. She looked proud, happy, and dutiful. She looked like a real princess. Eugene and Rapunzel just stared, both of their mouths hung agape. The queen departed, leaving Eugene and Rapunzel alone in the massive art gallery.

Rapunzel stared at the self portrait that she hadn't painted or stood for and felt tears start to fill her eyes. She didn't want to turn around and let Eugene see that she was crying. She felt overwhelmed and overjoyed by the love and devotion that she hadn't ever had in her life before. She moved closer to the painting, touching the flecks of paint and wished suddenly that she had her paint brushes again, and that she could go to her room and start painting the walls. She was silent for a while, only staring at the paint.

Eugene just watched her. He finally smiled and broke the silence, after he recovered himself. "Wow...this is really something. It can't compare to the real you of course...but still...wow..." He went up and placed a hand on her shoulder and gazed up at the painting again, taking it all in.

"It looks just like me." Rapunzel whispered trying to hold back the sob that was coming up her throat. She shook her head, and lifted her hands to her face. "I think we should probably leave now. I don't want my mother to see me like this. I don't want her to think that I'm ungrateful.

Eugene nodded and placed his hands on her shoulders, and turned her to guide her towards the door. "Lets head to your tower then."

**_FLASHBACK: ONE YEAR EARLIER_**

The king, Richard, was sitting in the small conference room in the circle of chairs with his closest advisers, as he took a drink of wine. "This is, what, an intervention?"

"Your highness your making a mistake" his head adviser Blake Sterling commented "and everyone here agrees." Sterling was a more elderly man, slender and was balding on the top of his head, though silver hair still shown on the sides. He wore glasses and a suit and tie. Despite his age, Sterling was a man who had the energy and strength and endurance of a man forty years younger. It was the reason the king had made him his head adviser. King Richard looked at those around him incredulously.

"What adviser Sterling is saying," one of the others broke in, "is that we urge you, strongly to reconsider, one more time."

The King was shaking his head. "Yeah, no, I'm not changing my mind." It was in these turbulent times, that he was glad that his lost daughter wherever she may be, wasn't there to suffer through all this drama. "I'm not, were closing down that prison, how many times have we had this discussion?"

"Too many times" Blake Sterling answered. "I understand your family has had it rough, back in the war all those years ago and losing the princess, with still no sign of her being found. But you can't let your personal feelings affect your decision. Not when the safety of the citizens of this kingdom are at stake. You are the king.

Richard narrowed his eyes at adviser Sterling and spoke harshly. "Are you saying that I am unable to be objective because of my background? Is that what your saying?"

"With all due respect your majesty that is exactly what I'm saying." Sterling said.

"Blake!" One of the advisers yelled.

"No, no, no, let him talk." The king urged.

"We sacrifice the rights of the few," Sterling continued, "and the safety of the many all the time. Now you want to do, the noble thing. I get it. But now is not the time."

"Now is the perfect time." The king shot back calmly. "This isn't just about protecting the rights of the few this is about protecting human rights. Now these people, are only being detained because they wont explain what they are doing in my kingdom? They may not be part of my kingdom but as of now they are within the jurisdiction of my laws. We are not a barbaric, cold-hearted kingdom. Look what we have done to them. we've abused them, we've detained them, illegally. After all this time. That's not what this kingdom is about, not anymore."

Sterling, sighed and leaned forward. "What your about to do comes with great risks and consequences. So you tell me how we assure the people of this kingdom that they are safe. We don't have any answers yet, Richard, what it comes down to, is that we don't have enough information to feel safe enough to set these prisoners free. Your majesty, it's not too late to cancel the conference."

The king smiled. "Even if I delayed this announcement we have already granted one reporter exclusive access to keep this quiet until today. It's too late. the information is already out."

"Alright fine." Sterling said. "Let the public find out, but please, your majesty, don't let them out."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Eugene was helping Rapunzel up onto Maximus behind him and they began the ride to the tower. He figured the place it was situated in was pretty enough to suit her. Hidden away behind the cliffs and next to a meadow and waterfalls, he didn't think it would be a bad place for a honeymoon. Once they reached the secluded tower, at nightfall, he lead her across the meadow, skirting past Gothel's cloak, still, lying empty on the ground. He went around to the side of the tower to the hidden entrance.

He lead her up the spiral staircase leading up inside the tower. When they reached the top he pressed up on the floor, grunting a little bit before it finally gave way and he pulled himself up into the tower. He took her hand to help her up. Eugene looked around a bit at the interior taking it all in, he had never stopped to focus on it before, but when his eyes fell on the brunette dead remnants of her long hair on the floor and the blood stain from where he had died, as memories rushed back.

"You should go get what ever you left here..." He sad to her. He moved his hand to his side where he had been stabbed, almost feeling the pain all over again. He knelt down and lifted the remnants of her long hair up in his fingers, feeling it.

Rapunzel watched him for a moment, ignoring his command, and touched his side, watching as he winced for a moment, and she slowly pushed his hair back away from his face, and kissed his cheek. She pulled away, watching him glance at her hair and she did the same, picking it up in between her fingers, taking comfort in the memories.

"Eugene, I wonder if we could just stay here for the night," she murmured, glancing up at him again, and hoped that the harsh memories of his death and the death of Mother Gothel could be something they lived with for the night.

"Is that all these memories are? Ghosts, in a way?" She murmured. She watched as Eugene glanced up at her, his eyes steady and unyielding.

"I never really thought of it like that, but sure, I guess they could be." Eugene said. "Speaking of ghosts though, I think we're alright. I don't feel anything here. Just a deserted old tower, at least for now. I don't think Gothel is here. Rapunzel, are you sure you want to stay here tonight? Will you be alright?" He looked at her with concern and walks up close to her.

She smiles at him and nodded. "I feel like I really want to stay here, and get away from the royal court and the guards. "She sighed and smiled at him. "I just want to stay here, and enjoy my alone time with you."

Rapunzel slowly stood up, and walked toward the little stove she had in the corner of her tower and rummaged through the pack of food they had brought with them. She checked through a few drawers and cupboards, looking for anything that wasn't spoiled or ruined after sitting for sixth months. She found some useable cooking supplies and lit the stove, working on preparing dinner for Eugene and herself. It was hazelnut soup. It had always been her favorite and Eugene had taken a liking to it as well.

Eugene looked around the tower himself as she cooked, really taking it in, he had never really had a chance to see the tower itself in the few times he had been here.

"This is such a small place. I would have been bored out of my mind. Where's the sense of adventure in this place. I would have left as soon as I could. I will admit it is fancy though." He smirked, "If we get in trouble at the castle for this though, disappearing, I'll just say it was your idea."

Rapunzel laughed and nodded. "Fine, that's a deal,"

She moved to stand beside him, looking out over the scenic view of mountains and night sky. It felt familiar and safe, and comforting, and she felt more happier having Eugene here. If he had been here during her stay of eighteen years, she knew she would never have lasted long. She glanced up at him.

"It really wasn't that bad here." she whispered.

She interlaced her fingers with his. She never got to be so close to Eugene like this, and she enjoyed every moment she could get with him.

"What should we do occupy our time?" He asked.

"I'd be happy enough to eat something and then sit on the balcony and enjoy the fresh air." Rapunzel said.

Eugene seemed satisfied with the notion of some sort of outdoors and fresh air, even if it meant only sitting on the balcony. Rapunzel left him there to go and check on dinner. "Soup's ready." She said to him and served a bowl for them both and sat down at the table.

She let out a sigh as she stirred her spoon in her soup, taking in the memories of her life in the tower. The walls of her creation, the height measurements of her childhood, and all the things she had created. She came across the painting of Pascal on her wall and she smiled.

"Did I ever tell you how Pascal and I became friends?" She pointed to the picture. "He crawled in one afternoon, and I saw him and wanted to paint him. As soon as I was done, he changed colors! And I got so frustrated, so I had to start painting again, and he kept changing, until finally he saw how upset I got. We've been friends ever since." She glanced back at Eugene. As she spoke, Pascal had made his way up onto the table and Rapunzel fed him with an extra spoon.

Eugene listened to her as she spoke. When she was finished he smiled at her. "That's a memory you want to keep close to your heart. I know how hard it can be, to leave your home, the only home you've ever known we can always come back sometime. This doesn't have to be a final goodbye. We haven't had our honeymoon yet. What would you say if we had it here?" He found himself blushing slightly as he tried to suggest it with as much indifference as he could. "Wouldn't be a bad place to have a child either, we would be alone."

Rapunzel looked at him, watching him eat his soup. She was blushing and feeling her face get hotter at the idea of having a child. She put her hands on her cheeks, trying to hide her shyness from Eugene. "I didn't know that you wanted children," she whispered. "I think you would make a wonderful father." She watched him look up at her.

He then smirked and laughed. "Sure, I can have a kid, why not? Blondie, I love you and I want what you want. Besides, I need someone around to carry on the Flynnigan Rider legacy. That was a joke," he said quickly as she raised her brow at him. "You wouldn't make a bad mother either. I'm sure of it."

He then leaned across the table to kiss her lips Rapunzel melted in his lips, kissing him back as best as she could without falling to her knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping herself level with him. The idea of having a baby with Eugene was something special. Something she'd dreamed of, without even knowing it. She could imagine a little brunette girl in her arms, playing in the palace, following Eugene around and playing with Pascal. She sighed and sat back in her chair to continue eating her soup, every now and then she fed Pascal some from the extra spoon.

"I'd like to have a baby, Eugene. I'd love it." She then said with finality and conviction, her mind made up.

"Yeah?" Eugene asked. "Just not now. The time isn't right. It has to be perfect. I've decided that you're right. We should stay here tonight. It's getting too late to head home, and who knows what lurks in the forest at night, there really could be ghosts out there."

He felt a pang of sadness as he finished his soup and went to was his plate in the basin on the counter. He wouldn't mind if they lived here, both of them, and raising a child together, alone in this tower. He knew it was impossible though, they both had duties for the kingdom that they couldn't ignore. It was still a fantasy that was nice to think about.

"Well, I guess I'll head up to your bed soon." He said as he put his plate away. "You can join me when you're finished." Rapunzel glanced at him as he ascended the staircase to her old room and smiled.

"We're all alone, with no guards, no parents and no curfew. We can cuddle all night, and you don't have to leave my side." Rapunzel said.

Eugene laughed as he leaned against the staircase banister. "How is that any different than what we already do at the palace?"

Rapunzel stood up from the table and walked up close to him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his nose. "Because now we really are alone for the first time."

She followed Eugene up to her old room. He pulled the covers away just enough for her so she could crawl into bed with him. She was so used to having her golden hair wrap around her shoulders like a blanket, and to fall asleep, safe and warm. Instead, she curled herself up next to Eugene, using his chest as a pillow. She started to play with his fingers, interlacing hers with his.

"Goodnight..." He whispered to her gently and kissed her lips once more, before turning over to try and sleep. Pascal crawled in-between them, settling and curling against Rapunzel's back.

As Rapunzel lay there in the quiet, calm darkness of the tower, listening to Eugene's breathing next to her, the man she loved. Her mother had taught her that men were scary; people that pointed teeth that just wanted her hair. She knew that Eugene wasn't like that. She had made sure his teeth were normal in the beginning.

"They only want one thing, Rapunzel, and that's to hurt you." She heard her mother's voice in her head.

She knew that wasn't true either. Eugene had come back for her, had died for her and saved her. She tightened her hold on him. He was her husband now. She hadn't ever really thought about her marriage to him, and what that meant. She had been given the beautiful white wedding, with a beautiful dress, flowers and a celebration. She knew marriage was more than just spending time in a library or eating a meal together. She knew it had to be more than that, and if it wasn't, she wanted to be different. She wanted to have something special.

"Goodnight, Eugene," she whispered softly to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

**_FLASHBACK: TWO YEARS EARLIER_**

King Richard stood staring out the window in the study as the sun began to set. He felt a tear run down his cheek. It was her birthday, wherever she was, it was her birthday. He hoped that whatever type of place she was being raised in that she was at least given that luxury, if she was even still alive. They would be sending the lanterns out soon. For the sixteenth time. He took a deep breath but turned and cleared his face of emotion when his adviser, Blake Sterling walked into the study with him.

"It's a beautiful evening your majesty isn't it? A beautiful night for the lantern ceremony." He poured himself some wine. "We have been blessed. It has never rained or been any sort of weather disturbance on the princess's birthday. Maybe after all this time, she will finally be found."

Sterling didn't have the heart to tell the king that wherever the princess was, alive or dead, she wouldn't be coming back. He watched as the king didn't say anything, he only nodded slowly, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I just wanted to give you some good news your majesty. Our trackers are close on the trail of Flynn Rider and his two accomplices. We will have him this time. They won't escape I assure you. They were spotted just outside the city in fact."

The King scoffed. "They will escape. they always do. Our trackers are the very definition of incompetence. If, however, by some off chance they are caught, I want the other two in prison, but Flynn Rider. I want to see him hanged for his crimes."

Sterling nodded his agreement and turned to leave.

"Blake," The king turned to face him, "there's just one more thing. He threw a scroll down on the top of the nearby desk. "I want an answer, now. What did you think? How could you keep this from me? You were just going to keep running this thing without my knowledge?"

Sterling, recognized the document and finally sighed. "Information regarding the Mount Inostranka prison has always been on a need to know basis."

The king almost laughed incredulously. "I am the king of the kingdom of Corona. I need to know." He walked back over to his work desk and unwrapped the scroll "So this is true? This is all true? So how many are there?" The king asked reading through the scroll. "How many prisoners?"

"Ninety-Seven." Sterling answered. He just watched as the king gave a look of disbelief and slumped down into his chair. "May I ask, how you obtained this scroll?"

"No you may not." The king answered, looking disgusted.

Sterling sighed once more. "The Corona Knights and enforcers of Corona law have overseen this program for many years. I can assure you everything is under control. There's no need for you to be concerned."

Richard, who had been deep in thought spoke up with finality. "I want to go there. The prison. I want to meet them."

Several days later as the King and his caravan were riding horses up the icy and stormy slopes of the Inostranka Mountain range, a large stone prison was situated on top of it. The queen had wanted to come but the king had forbade it. Someone had to stay behind in his place. They dismounted their horses and walked up the trail. There were many people with them but were silent, trying to keep themselves warm against the storm as they followed the king.

"Here it is!" Sterling shouted over the storm. "Welcome to Mount Inostranka!"

They entered the prison walls to which every guard and knight available bowed to the king as he entered. "Carry on." The Richard muttered.

One of the head nights walked up beside the king. "I have assembled the detainees in the mess hall. Just as you asked."

"I also want to see their living quarters" The king ordered. "Yes your majesty" Said the soldier. "But first you said you might want to meet their leader?"

They continued further on into the large prison. Finally coming to a door in which two guards opened for the king and his followers. A shorter, middle-aged, brunette haired woman walked out and held out her hand to shake the kings. The leader of the prisoners herself

"King Richard. I'm Amelia."

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Eugene's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed, slowly, trying not to wake Rapunzel as the morning sun lit the multiple rooms of the tower. He grabbed his shirt and vest and slid into them and walked out to the window to watch the morning sun. He didn't realize that he was beaming, his face was alight like the sun. it was always a good morning when he woke up next to her. He sighed and ate the last of the dried fruit as he watched the sunrise.

Rapunzel shot up in bed, the sweat coming down her face like teardrops. She pushed her hands through her short brown hair, remembering that her golden locks were gone. She felt the tears trying to escape her eyes; the dream of Eugene dying in her arms had almost been too real, too close for comfort. She curled her knees to her chest, trying to breathe more steadily. She hadn't noticed that Eugene was missing from the bed until she tried to reach for him. The bed was empty, but still warm and she glanced around the empty bedroom.

"Eugene?" She whispered. She waited for a reply but didn't get one. "Eugene?" She said a little louder, trying to push herself from the bed and go into the main little room of her tower. She was comforted when she saw his form on the balcony, taking in the morning's air. She wanted to run to him and hold onto him, but she didn't want to worry him.

He heard her call out and he turned around and smiled at her. "Morning honey." He approached her and put his hands on her waist and kisses her. "If you're ready to leave here soon, gather up your paints and whatever personal possessions you have."

He crouched down and gathered up what remained of her long hair, carrying as much as he could, but it still dragged. "Hey. Are you alright?" He looked concerned when he finally noticed that she was close to crying.

She wiped her eyes with her arm when he asked his question, trying to hold in the tears. 'Come on Rapunzel' she thought to herself. 'Hold yourself together.' She let out a rather large sigh, and looked at the hair in his arms.

"What are you going to do with that, Eugene?" She slid her hands through the loose strands, missing the connection she used to have to it.

Eugene looked down at her hair, and then back up at her. "I thought you would want to try and let go...this hair could help you move on, if we got rid of it. I'll be outside. It's time to bury the past. Go get your paints and whatever else you need." He left her standing there in the tower as he went to the door hidden in the floor and headed down it to the outside.

He walked down to the banks of the river and looked over his shoulder to see if Rapunzel was coming. It was then he noticed something. His face took on a look of fury as he marched back towards the tower and to where Gothel's cloak lie on the ground. He picked it up in his hands and shook it.

"I know you're here." He said to the empty cloak. "I know you haunt this tower, your just too scared to show yourself. I'm warning you, you vile witch, don't ever come back. Rapunzel is free of you. It's time to let go."

Fuming he picked up the cloak and walked back in the direction of the river with it under his arm.

Rapunzel stood silently and motionless for a moment after Eugene left the tower. She could hear the click of his boots on the rocky staircase below the floor and she finally fell to her knees when the sound was distant enough. She knew he wouldn't hear her. She looked at the spot where he had died, and knew this had to be the last time she cried about this. She wasn't going to lose him again. She had to believe that. She picked herself up from the floor, and started to gather a few of her possessions; paints, books, and clothing, and slowly made her way out of the tower.

When she emerged into the sunlight, she saw Eugene standing at the river, with her brown hair and Gothel's cloak in his arms. She silently walked toward him, ready to let go of the past, and move on.

Eugene took a deep breath and lowered the dead remnants of her hair, and Gothels cloak into the rushing tide. He stepped back and put one arm around her waist, watching as the cloak and long tendrils of hair rushed down the stream and out of sight towards the sea. He kissed her on the head and whispered gently to her. "Are you alright Rapunzel?"

She looked up at Eugene and slowly nodded. She felt more sad than she wanted to let on. Eugene seemed so anxious to let go of the ghosts of her past; she understood that her mother wasn't who she said she was, but it was so hard to stop loving her. These were pieces of herself that she'd never see again.

"Can we go home now?" She whispered, without looking at him. She felt his hand squeeze her waist for a moment.

"Sure Blondie." He stood up and started walking back towards the forest, where Maximus was waiting. She started to walk ahead of him, headed to the only home she had left.


	4. Chapter 3: The Secret

**Hey everybody! Chapter 3 is up now. This chapter is more plot development and exposition, as the story starts to kick into gear. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review!**

Chapter 3: The Secret

It was mid-afternoon when Eugene and Rapunzel rode back into the city of Corona, only something wasn't right, it was far from right. They entered the city to find everything in complete chaos. Eugene pulled Maximus to an immediate halt on the bridge into the city and surveyed the scene. People were running throughout the city in a panic, screaming, children were crying and shopkeepers were gathering up their wares and closing shop as fast as they could.

Visitors to the city ran past Eugene and Rapunzel on the bridge in terror, disappearing as fast as they had come. The strange thing about all of this was, nothing else in the city seemed out of place. There was no threat of any kind that Eugene could see. Eugene tightened his grip on Max's reins and gently tapped Max's sides with the heel of his boots, urging Max onward towards the palace in the distance, their evening together at the tower almost completely forgotten.

Eugene dismounted from Max and reached up to help Rapunzel down as they reached the front entrance of the palace. There was a large crowd of people outside, most which were people who lived and worked in the palace. It seemed the entirety of the palace had been evacuated. Eugene held Rapunzel's hand as they squeezed their way through the throng of people. From what little Eugene picked up from those he passed, there had just been a recent attack on the city and an attempt on the king's life.

Queen Cyrilla, screamed in relief at seeing Rapunzel and Eugene as they came up the steps. She rushed over to them both and scooped Rapunzel up into a tight hug, there were tears of fright in her eyes. King Richard quickly made his way over as well, looking overwhelmed by relief.

"Rapunzel! Eugene!" Cyrilla gasped through sobs. Where have you both been? We were so worried! When we couldn't find either of you, we thought the worst!"

Eugene could only stare, mouth agape. He came out of his initial shock and turned to face Richard. "What's going on here? Why is the entire city in such an uproar?"

It had been so peaceful when they had left yesterday evening, and everything was as it should have been. What had happened that was so bad to put the city on such high alert, to cause such mass panic and chaos? After a moment, Richard answered, looking at both Eugene and Rapunzel grimly.

"There was a dragon. First thing I knew, it was coming down upon the palace. In the next moment, it was just gone, vanished into thin air before any damage could be done." Richard ascended the palace steps. "Come, Eugene, Rapunzel. We have much to discuss. Join me for lunch."

_**FLASHBACK: EARLIER THAT MORNING**_The large gathering of people stood outside the of the palace, waiting for the king to appear and make his announcement to the city. It was an announcement he had been waiting until the right moment to make his decision on. Inside the castle, the kings advisers were making sure everything was in order. Richard stood inside the grand hallway near the balcony, waiting until everything was ready. He gave his suitors an annoyed look as they tended to his appearance. He turned to Sterling who was surveying the crowd through the window.

"Where are Rapunzel and Eugene?" Richard asked.

"Nobody has seen them all morning your majesty. But I'm sure everything is fine." Sterling answeredRichard only sighed and shook his head. "Eugene, dragging her off into the woods to play make believe. I wish they would be here for this. Rapunzel needs to see how this is done. Someday, these will be her people and she will need to learn how a royal address is given."

Richard turned and smiled at the brunette haired woman who walked up behind him, the leader of the people who were detained in the mountain prison.

"Ah! Good morning Amelia! Welcome!" Richard said. He laughed and put his hand on her shoulders. "So are you sure you're ready to do this?"The woman, Amelia, smiled kindly at the king. "We've been ready for a long time."Richard nodded. "Well your time has come my friend." The king looked over at a woman nearby. "Rachel, are we ready?"Suddenly without warning, soldiers and royal body guards burst into the room, evacuating everyone.

"Your majesty we have to go now!" The mustachioed commander exclaimed, literally pulling the king and queen under their arms they sprinted out of the castle, the entire castle itself was being evacuated.

"What is the meaning of this?" The king shouted. Once outside on the castle steps he looked around confused, as he and Cyrilla were ushered into a horse-draw carriage. He gazed out the window and up. His eyes widened in horror, there in the distance, descending upon the castle was a flying beast, a dragon.

As the carriage rushed through the city, retreating Richard and Cyrilla latched onto each other. Richard was shouting at his bodyguards, riding along beside the carriage that Rapunzel be found and be made safe immediately. They bodyguards nodded and rode off ahead of the carriage at full sprints.

It seemed all of a sudden that the wind picked up. The gale became more and more intense by the second, as if some storm was sweeping through the city. Just as the dragon was bearing down on the city. There was a bright flash of light, a large shockwave of air, almost knocking the king and queen's carriage over. The dragon was gone.

The carriage jerked to a stop at the Richard's command. Richard stepped out of the carriage and looked to the sky. The dragon had vanished. People around him were running and screaming in a panic, despite the royal guard's attempt to reestablish calm and order. Richard turned as Amelia dismounted from a horse nearby.

"They saved us..." She muttered, looking into the sky, awestruck.

"Who? Who saved us?" Richard asked?

Amelia's gaze fell from the sky and to Richard. "I haven't told you everything."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Rapunzel followed close behind Eugene, as her father led them to the dining hall, silently wishing for the tower, and their night together, and their morning, which could have lasted longer. She kept thinking of his chest, and fitting so well in his arms. It at least put the first smile of the day on her face, but only for a moment. She could still hear the cries from outside, and she knew she had to do something to calm the people. Their ordeal was over, and wherever the dragon had come from, it was now gone.

She hadn't even known dragons to even exist. Mother Gothel hadn't been lying about everything. She had told Rapunzel stories of enchanted forests and evil witches that lived in them, and dragons. Dragons and men who went after them to eat them. Could dragons even be eaten? She pondered on that for a moment. They entered the dining hall, and were seated around the large table. Eugene sat across from her; his face grim and yet calm. Her mother looked like she could rest, while her father kept giving looks to his adviser Sterling. She wondered what he was thinking, or even more, what he was hiding from them.

Richard ordered soup for them all and he folded his hands on the table. He was silent for a good while before finally speaking.

"First, Rapunzel, there is someone I would like to introduce you to. This man here is my closest adviser, Blake Sterling. Blake is also the director of intelligence within the kingdom. All important information goes through him and then to me."

Rapunzel looked to the man her father had pointed out. She had seen this man with her father before, often discussing business, finances, and other matters within the kingdom that needed attention. He was an older bald-headed man wearing a suit and tie, and glasses.

Sterling, got out of his chair and leaned over to kiss Rapunzel's hand.

"I'm so pleased to finally speak with you head on, your majesty. Now that you are back among us after being gone for so many years, I thought you should know that I am also your adviser as well as the queen's. I am devoted to helping you and your family. I am here to help guide you and advise you in your training as a princess. Though truly you are my boss, it's your word over mine. I look forward to working with you."

Rapunzel smiled as Sterling kissed her hand. "I am very pleased to meet you as well sir. Thank you for everything you do for my family."

Sterling bowed his head graciously as Richard went, on motioning for them all to eat now that their soup had arrived.

"Rapunzel, there is something else your mother and I feel you will soon be ready for, the next step in your training. Right now it's a job that Sterling is currently doing. In times of crises, such as today, he goes about buying toys for the children and playing games with them and letting them know that everybody is alright and telling them stories. He also makes house calls and speaks with the stressed families and victims and joins them for dinner, even if he isn't hungry, all just to ease the tension and help restore calm to the city. I know how much you would love to help the people Rapunzel. You asked me once what we could do to help the people of this kingdom when all hell breaks loose. Well, next time, you should accompany Sterling on one of his runs, it will be good for you to earn favor with the people."

Sterling smiled at Rapunzel. "I think I would like that very much." He looked over at Eugene. "You've been awfully quiet this whole time, are you alright?

Eugene shrugged and smirked charmingly. "Oh, no, no, no. Please continue, this is interesting as is. Don't mind me."

Rapunzel glanced at Eugene, almost giving him a glare for not speaking up for her behalf. Didn't he see her unease? Sure he did, she saw that glimmer in his eye. He was enjoying this. She glanced at Sterling for a moment, and asked quietly, "If I do outings, with you," Rapunzel started," could Eugene come with me? Since he is, my husband." She heard Eugene almost spit his soup out.

Her mother who had been silent until now, couldn't help but become beside herself with laughter, as Eugene narrowed his eyes, with a look of _'Thanks a lot"_ to Rapunzel. She could play dirty and out him on the spot as well.

Richard was grinning as Sterling answered, "Sure, I don't see why not. A wonderful way for the young man to pay his debts for stealing from the kingdom."

Eugene was just grumbling under his breath and without a word, began to eat his soup aggressively. After the laughter had died down the Richard's face suddenly grew serious. "Now, to the real reason we are all at this table. I had hoped, not to get you and Eugene involved Rapunzel, but after today, it was only a matter of time before you found out. I had hoped I wouldn't have to tell you."

Richard grew silent. No one spoke. He avoided Rapunzel's accusing gaze as he stirred his soup with his spoon. He took a deep breath and began the story.

"Long ago, well not too long I guess. About a year after that witch, Gothel you said, took you from us, what are you now? Eighteen? Well around seventeen years ago. A large ship wrecked on the shores of the kingdom. I didn't know about this event of course until just two years ago. It was something organized by Mr. Sterling, here. He kept it secret from me."

Richard gave Sterling a sharp accusing look, still clearly not over the fact that he was lied to for fifteen years. Sterling kept his eyes lowered.

"As a result of the operation Sterling, set up," Richard continued, "we intercepted the ship and the people inside. We offered them help, food, shelter, water, but they refused to tell us who they were, what they wanted. According to adviser Sterling, their behavior became erratic and suspicious. The ninety-seven people we found, were locked away in a prison in the Inostranka Mountain Range. Like I said, I didn't know about any of this until I caught Sterling in the lie. This whole operation was kept secret from me for fifteen years."

Sterling then spoke up, adding on to what the king had already mentioned. "These people, they are different from us. Not only did their ship have the symbol of a large golden flower on the side but they also appear to age at a much slower rate. They don't appear to have aged a day in the seventeen years they have been here. It seems that they have some connection with the magic golden flower. One might think the one in you, your highness, wasn't the only one."

Rapunzel's eyes widened at the thought that more magic golden flowers could possibly exist in the world. Eugene's interest also peaked. He leaned forward to listen more intently.

"I hadn't seen any reason to hold innocent people in prison." King Richard said. "Aside from not really explaining why they had come to our kingdom, there wasn't really any crime to speak of that any of them had committed, yet we imprisoned them for seventeen years. This morning, I was going to announce before the people that I was closing down the prison. I was going to invite those in the prison to integrate and live among us under certain conditions. You Rapunzel would have accompanied me to do so if you wouldn't have disappeared yesterday. "

Rapunzel's eyes lowered to her soup, she looked guilty, afraid she may have disappointed her mother and father. She was afraid she may have let them down.

"But not anymore." Richard suddenly said. "The prison will stay in operation. I am continuing to hold them until they decide to talk about who they are and why they are here. This morning's incident with the dragon was linked directly to them. I can't release them from the prison anymore. Not until I have more information. Their leader however, a woman named Amelia is being held here in the palace dungeons. Well that's the basics of the story Rapunzel. I'm sorry your mother and I never told you of such an important event in the kingdoms history, but we didn't want you worrying or think that it was a problem that we needed your help in dealing with. You are too young and we don't want you to grow up too fast."

Rapunzel only smiled and nodded her understanding as Eugene reached out to take her hand.

"There is one thing though," Richard continued, "there is believed to be more of them that weren't imprisoned. We don't know where they all are. Some could be living in the city right now or working as my personal staff. I'm not claiming these people are evil or mean us harm. Not at all. But they haven't proved completely trustworthy as of yet. Rapunzel, this isn't your problem. At least not yet. The situation with the prisoners is pretty important business best handled by those who are absolutely sure what they are doing. I just felt that, after the incident with the dragon, it couldn't remain a secret any longer." The king sat there in the silence as his story ended and took a sip of his soup with his spoon, waiting for any response.

Rapunzel studied her soup bowl, carefully watching the designs twist and circle around loops and diamonds. The soup wasn't to her liking, but she tried to take a bite, trying to register what her father had just told her. She felt like, her whole life had been a lie. She hadn't been Mother's daughter, and now, just when she had finally found a real home, her world wasn't as simple as she thought it would be. People who never aged; it seemed similar to the story of her and Mother. Mother never aged either. Not really. Perhaps they had their own long-haired lost princess who sang to them too. She knew that couldn't be right.

Rapunzel shook her head. "I'm not sure what to say, Father." She glanced at Eugene, hoping he'd have something clever to say. He usually did.

Eugene rose to his feet, and nodded at the King Richard, Queen Cyrilla, and adviser Sterling

" I think Rapunzel and I need to be excused. This conversation has proven itself to be quite...'enlightening'." He looked down at Rapunzel hoping that was what she wanted.

"Of course, I understand your concern." Richard said, "It's a lot to take in and so quickly. I just felt you and Rapunzel needed . I don't expect these people to pose a threat to us, but better safe than sorry." He nodded at them so they could both go.

Eugene took Rapunzel by her hand and rushed towards her room. Rapunzel was surprised by Eugene's reaction, and his efforts to get her away from the table. She felt her heart flood with love, and as he rushed her towards her room, the smile on her face grew. Her knight in shining armor came to her rescue. She watched as Eugene shut the door behind them, and then turned to her.

"Do you feel better being away from the table?" she asked with a laugh.

She saw Eugene's expression change. "Isn't that what you wanted?" He asked.

She came towards him, suddenly hugging him and laying her head on his shoulder.


End file.
